Rape Me
by Jayne Stepp
Summary: COMPLETE 'I looked at him in horror. He was capable of anything.' This is a DracoHermione songfic to the song Rape Me by Nirvana. It is a oneshot and it contains rape and sex scenes.


**Rape Me by Jayne Stepp**

A/N: Hello everyone! This is a one-shot so there won't ever be any more of this. It's got rape in it and therefore has sex scenes so if you don't like it don't read it.

I would like to thank Lynny for proofreading this for me. Please read and review I like to know what you all think. Also following this there is a forward on the song I suggest that you read it, it just talks about interpretations of the song.

So until next time

Jayne

This is to the song Rape Me by Nirvana. There are a few interpretations of this song. Kurt Cobain claimed that it was about a guy who rapes a girl, then goes to jail and gets raped there. A type of poetic justice. Some people think that it was really about the pressure that the media put on Kurt Cobain and his family. Another interpretation is that the lyrics are the words of a rape victim. I personally think it's a song about giving up. Giving up is like turning around to a rapist and saying 'Rape Me.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Rape me_

_Rape me my friend_

_Rape me_

_Rape me again_

My heart was pounding.

It was threatening to rip out of my chest.

I could feel someone's presence behind me.

Something told me I should run.

Run for my life.

I knew anything could happen.

I knew I was completely alone.

Adrenaline rushed through my body.

Fight or flight.

Which would I do?

I turned to see who was behind me.

It was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want?"

He smirked.

Just smirked.

He didn't even have enough guts to answer my question.

I was about to tell him this when his hand was suddenly over my mouth and his other hand was tight around my waist.

I looked at him alarmed.

I wanted to scream, but I couldn't.

He had cast a silencing charm on me.

But even if I could nobody would have come.

I was in the library, it was past midnight and nobody would be about.

I tried to dig my nails into his side.

"Don't try anything you filthy little bitch."

I looked at him in horror.

He was capable of anything.

I thrashed around, trying to throw off his powerful arms.

I kept on fighting until I knew there was no hope.

I would never win; He was ten times stronger than me.

I tried to calm myself down, there had to be a way out of this situation. I was the smartest witch at Hogwarts and that had to count for something.

"Ahh, that's better, the filthy little mudblood has learnt her lesson."

I tried to scream, but it was useless.

He slammed me into a table. Made me lie down on it and he bound me there.

"You know what I want and a Malfoy always gets what a Malfoy wants."

I shut my eyes.

I didn't want him to see the tears in my eyes.

I knew there was nothing I could do to stop him.

I had given up.

I didn't care anymore.

I had told a rapist to rape me.

_I'm not the only one_

_I'm not the only one_

_I'm not the only one_

_I'm not the only one_

He bit down on my neck, causing it to bleed.

Then he sucked on my neck.

I just lay there, making myself feel nothing.

Making myself feel numb.

The world around me was collapsing and there was nothing I could do about it.

He began to lift up my skirt.

I couldn't believe what was happening to me.

He looked up at me, a smirk still playing on his lips.

God! Was that all he was capable of? Smirking?

He began to take off his clothes.

I shut my eyes trying to pretend that this wasn't happening to me.

I couldn't be the only one.

I couldn't be the only one trying to feel numb.

I couldn't be the only one trying to pretend.

I couldn't be the only one trying to shut everything out.

_Hate me _

_Do it and do it again_

_Waste me_

_Rape me my friend_

He pulled down my underwear, exposing myself completely.

I felt dirty.

I felt disgusting.

I felt grotesque.

I felt filthy.

I felt revolting.

I felt wrong.

I concentrated on everything but what this piece of vermin was doing to me.

I concentrated on being numb.

I concentrated on shutting out.

I concentrated on pretending.

"I hate you, you know." He whispered in my ear. "But that doesn't mean I don't want you."

Then he laughed. A cruel evil laugh. A laugh that sent shivers down my spine.

I felt the tears run down my face. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of making me cry, but I couldn't help it.

Still I kept my eyes totally shut.

Not wanting to see a thing.

I felt shattered.

Horrified.

Revolted.

Sickened.

He was really going to rape me.

And I had uttered the words 'Rape me my friend.'

_I'm not the only one_

_I'm not the only one_

_I'm not the only one_

_I'm not the only one_

I felt his body hover over my thighs.

This was it.

He thrust into me.

Making me scream silently.

The pain was excruciating.

He forced himself into me again.

I could already feel bruising start to form on my inner thighs.

I couldn't believe this was happening.

I couldn't believe that I had let him do this to me.

_My favourite inside source _

_I'll kiss your open sores_

_Appreciate your concern_

_You're gonna stink and burn_

He was going to destroy my life.

And I was just going to lay here and let him.

One day I'll feel as if I may get over this.

But then he'll kiss my open sores.

He'll come along, he'll come back and he'll make it worse.

He thrust into me again. The pain worse than ever.

I would be scarred for life.

Nobody will care though.

Nobody will probably ever know.

There isn't a soul I could tell.

He thrust into me again.

I winced but beared the pain.

I wish he would die. So then he would get what's coming for him.

I wish I would die. So I wouldn't have to go through all the pain, all the hurt afterwards.

I wish he would burn forever in hell.

_Rape me_

_Rape me my friend_

_Rape me_

_Rape me again_

He thrust into me again and this time he came.

I felt grotty.

I felt dirty.

I felt filthy.

My only wish was to stand under a shower jet and wash my skin raw.

He made me feel like this.

He made me impure and tainted.

He made me filthy and dirty.

And I was the one who said 'Rape me my friend.'

I could hear footsteps and there was a glimmer of hope. Hope that someone would walk in and be a witness.

I could no longer feel Malfoy's presence, so I looked up only to see him dressing himself and running away.

I looked up at the ceiling.

I have to feel numb.

I have to shut it all out.

I have to pretend.

I began to silently cry.

Tears running down my face.

I felt dirty.

I felt filthy.

I felt disgusting.

I felt grotesque.

I felt tainted.

I felt impure.

As I lay here, half naked, I think.

How could things have been different?

What if I hadn't given up?

What if I hadn't foolishly said 'Rape me again'?

THE END 


End file.
